


Marked

by eclectica_posts



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, not really any spoilers, star wars smut, what would Han say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectica_posts/pseuds/eclectica_posts
Summary: Qi'ra will leave with Han in the morning, but Vos wants to make sure she remembers where her loyalties lie.





	Marked

 

Qi’ra knew the way things worked with Dryden Vos. His suggestion that she went to Kessel with Han was nothing more than a test.

Everything was a test with Vos. And failing was often deadly.

She’d been summoned to his chambers, and she’d obeyed. Han and Beckett were left to pack and plan, the older smuggler watching her with knowing eyes as she had made her excuses to go. Han, of course, had no idea what Vos would want from her. _Han._ Three years had passed and he was still the same big kid, all curls, goofy charm and enthusiasm. Only she had changed.

Vos had done this before, she knew exactly what he was after. Staring at the polished metal door of the turbolift, her perfection mocked her. Qi’ra’s face had always been her weapon. Not just her beauty, there were many beautiful women. But it was the innocence of her smile, her eyes that promised faith and truth. That was her greatest power over men.  If she had ever been that person, she had died long time ago. Perhaps that naive girl had never existed.

Han was waiting below for her, so trusting. But even his image in her mind couldn’t stop heat from pooling between her legs at what lay ahead.

 She was wary of Vos, hated him even for the power he wielded over her. But there was more than just hate between them, something deeper and darker tied them together. Vos had taught her things that would shock and appal Han. They’d shocked her at first; Now they only fed the deep ache that coursed through her.

 As the doors to Vos’s private apartments opened, the image of Han dissolved like a dream. There was no place for him here.

 Vos sat on the edge of the bed, the red of his facial stripes bright against his pale skin. His cape was abandoned beside him on the silken covers. One hand undid his jacket slowly, the other held the red lazer blade that had become his favourite toy.

A heady combination of threat and promise. Qi’ra waited at the bedroom door,  senses heightened by adrenaline, but not fear.

 

“Undress”

 She slowly undid the tie of her gown and let it fall open, revealing her nakedness underneath. Vos had found her three years ago, dragging her out of the slum of Corellia. Just another scrumrat, but he’d seen something he’d liked.  His tongue licked his lips in an unconscious move as he gazed at her. She shrugged the gown off her shoulders, letting the fabric pool at her feet on the black floor.

 “On your knees” his voice was hoarse, and Qi’ra could see already from the strain his black trousers that he was growing hard.

 She obeyed, her eyes on his, their red further betraying his excitement.

 “Crawl to me”

 If anyone else had tried this, and over the years they had, Qi’ra would have laughed and told them to fuck themselves. But they weren’t Vos. There was a line even she wouldn’t cross, but right now he was light years from it. They’d played this game many times before. It was about control, power, and possession. The crimson dawn marked her wrist, but before she left with Han, Vos wanted to mark her more personally.

 Never losing his gaze, she lowered herself down and crawled on her hands and knees to him, the polished floor deliciously cool against her naked skin until she reached him sitting, his legs apart on his bed.

 “Release me,”  for a man so controlled, she delighted in hearing the small shake in his voice as she unbuckled his belt. Pulling down his zip, slipping her hand in to pull out his cock, dragging a deep moan from his lips as her fingers wrapped around it.

Qi’ra had forgotten just how long and thick it was, a shining bead of pre-cum already glistening on the tip. She hated herself for how much she wanted him.

“You know what to do” the words a moan, as she wrapped her lips around him, leaning forward, bracing her hands against his thighs as she took all of him in her mouth.

“Fuck” He moaned from above, his hands wrapping themselves in her dark hair. She pulled back a little, but not so much that he was released from the wet heat of her mouth, just enough to tease him as she sucked on him.

His hands were still in her hair and he used them to pull Qi’ra towards him as he thrust his hips, the only sound coming from his mouth a ragged panting.

Qi’ra hummed around the cock filling her mouth and gagged a little when he pushed in deeper, hitting the back of her throat, but  worth it for the power she felt over him. One of the most deadly crime lords in the galaxy, and he would beg for her tonight.

Sucking a little harder, his hands tightening in her hair until it was a little painful, but the ache in her core deadened anything but pleasure. She moaned around him as she realised just how close she was to coming and he hadn’t even touched her.

He groaned, his body tensing. He was close. Tightening her grip on his thighs she took him deeper..

“Take it. Swallow it all.” Vos moaned, thrusting deep and pulling close as he began to buck into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as he filled her, swallowing deep. Qi’ra looked up, his head thrown back, face flushed as he finished.  Releasing him she licked her lips, watching his breathing calm and his glazed eyes return to hers. She was desperate for him now, mad for her own release.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Face the wall.” His voice was low, almost a growl, and she shivered with want as she crawled onto the bed beside him and compiled as he stood, throwing the blade onto a chair near the bed, out of her range, but also his.

Slick with anticipation, she stayed silent, waiting for him to take the control he needed. She could hear the sound of him undressing unseen behind me, the fine clothes discarded on the floor. The bed dipped as he knelt, one hand slowly stroking its way down her back, his touch soft, intimate. Then he put his hands on each of her thighs and slowly pushed her legs apart, making room for himself between them.

She was panting for him now, imagining the picture she must have made for him; Completely exposed and already wet and dripping with desire. Without warning his mouth was on her, sucking and licking at her core as she cried out in pleasure and surprise. This didn’t feel like a game, this felt like making her his.

He pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of him. Her arms buckled and her head hit the bed, too weak with need to hold herself up any longer. All she felt was a hot need that needed to be quenched, fucked into submission. She heard a growl, Vos obviously pleased with the change in angle. Qi’ra bit her lip until she tasted metallic blood when his warm tongue filled her again. Vos may have looked almost human, but there was some striking differences. Some delicious differences.

His tongue stroked her inner walls, spiralling within her, pushing in and out. She desperately tried to push her hips back against his face, seeking more, but he tightened his grip, leaving bruises that would mark for days. All she could do was take it and she gave into the pleasure of it.

The sounds that came from between her legs drove her pleasure even higher as he fucked her with his tongue.  Teasing her clit, sucking and biting before starting the torture all over again. Qi’ra was so close to reaching the peak she started whimpering, her head on the side, breath coming in short pants as she cried out for him. And then he stopped, leaving her there, on the brink. So close to the edge.

“Beg for me” he pushed a single finger inside her and she couldn’t stop herself from rutting against him.

“Beg for me to fuck you” another finger joined the first one and any ounce of control she had ever had disappeared..

“Please, Vos,  fuck me” she moaned, pushing her arse against him as his body moved right up behind. She could feel him hard against her wetness, his hands gripped  her hips hard enough to leave new patterns of ownership on her the next day.

Qi’ra gasped as he unceremoniously thrust himself inside of her, filling her, making her feel wonderfully stretched. Vos groaned as he began slowly thrusting,  both savouring the sensations engulfing them.

All control was gone, thrusting herself against him, gasping as he went even deeper, his thrusts suddenly harder as one hand moved off her hip and between her legs. His fingers rubbing her clit until her body spasmed around him,  clenching him and pulling him deeper. Qi’ra screamed his name, uncaring who heard her.

“You will not forget who you belong too” he hissed, his own release close, until she slide out from under him, down flat on the bed and then rolled to the side as the sudden move made him fall onto the bed with a yelp.

She lent over to the edge of the mattress and pulled out a lethal looking monomolecular blade she knew he kept there. His breathing was ragged he watched her as she pointed the thin blade at him, his flushed face suddenly wary at having the tables turned. It was a dangerous game she was playing, but that made it even more fun.

“On your back” she said with no hint of a smile. He obeyed, slowly moving into the middle of the bed, his cock still hard and wet from her juices. Holding the blade with one hand she straddled him, core wet and hot on his stomach, her hair brushing against his chest as she lent into his face.

“I don’t belong to anyone,” she growled as she took tip of the blade and scored a thin line on his chest, marking him before she tossed the blade across the room. Bending lower she licked the red dots of blood from his skin as he moaned in pleasure, his hands gripping her hips, trying to push her lower and onto him.

“Beg for me” she whispered as she reached back and wrapped her fingers around him, positioning him at her entrance. Qi’ra relished the sight of Vos so unravelled by her, hair sweaty and messed up, stripes on his face glowing with need.

“Never” he voice hoarse, his refusal unconvincing. She teased him, his tip just inside, the promise of her too enticing to resist until he groaned.

“Fuck me” more a cry than words, she impaled herself on him again and again, teasing him until she heard a long, guttural moan as he filled her up with liquid heat. She moaned again, falling onto his chest, shuddering as another orgasm overtook her as he continued to pump inside her until he had nothing left to give.

Whatever reassurance he had needed, whatever he had felt he needed to prove, it had abated. In its wake he’d found a kind of peace, for now at least. Qi’ra her head on his shoulder as he dimmed the lights, tangled in his black sheets. Vos’s breathing slowed as he slipped into sleep. Sleep could not claim Qi’ra. She stared with unfocused eyes into the darkness,  practising the smile she would gift to Han; Hiding the marks that would remind her of Vos.

For ever.

 


End file.
